A focus of our research in quadrupolar nuclei is to directly observe species with large quadrupolar coupling constants with high resolution. This allows for the straightforward extraction of the quadrupole coupling parameters, which are sensitive indicators of the local structure about the quadrupolar nucleus. High-resolution solid state '~O NMR spectra of '70-enriched compounds were observed with multiple-quantum magic-angle spinning (MQMAS) experiments. The resolution of the 7O MQMAS spectra is approximately 30- to ISO-fold higher than that found in conventional '7O MAS spectra, making it possible to detect crystallographically distinct oxygen sites. We have shown that ~ MQMAS studies are feasible for systems with '~O quadrupole coupling constants up to 7 MHz at 9.4T (S4 MHz for '~O), provided that sufficiently high radio-frequency field strengths ( > 120 kHz) and spinning speeds ( 20 kHz) can be achieved. We anticipate that systems with '7O quadrupole couplings up to 10-12 MHz will be straightforward to study at higher external field strengths (17T, 100 MHz for 'TO).